Super Sonic
|immagine = Super Sonic |Apparizioni nei Giochi = *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Mega Collection'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sega Superstars'' *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episodio I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016'' *''Sonic Forces'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' }} |Apparizioni in altri Media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic X'' *IDW Publishing |Causa trasformazione = Energia dei sette Chaos Emerald |Doppiatore Italiano =Renato Novara |Doppiatore Inglese = *Ryan Drummon *Jason Griffith *Roger Craig Smith |Doppiatore Giapponese = Junichi Kanemaru |Colore pelle = Pesca|Abbigliamento = *Guanti bianchi *Polsini bianchi alle braccia e alle caviglie *Scarpe rosse con la cinghia bianca |Abilità = *Volo *Forza elevata *Elevata abilità di salto *Super velocità |Mosse e tecniche = *Attacco Avvitato *Attacco a Ricerca *Attacco a Ricerca Multiplo *Azione Combinata *Blue Tornado *Freccia di luce *Fulmine *Calcio Volante *Capriola *Chaos Control *Deflect *Doppio salto *Derapata *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hop *Jump Dash *Calcio *Kick Dash *Attacco a Velocità della Luce *Missile Supersonico *Parkour **Arrampicata **Passo laterale **Salto a Muro **Scatto su Muro **Vault Dash *Rimbalzo *Slide *Salto Avvitato *Scatto Avvitato *Scatto a Velocità della Luce *Schiacciata *Super Sonic *Super Sonic Boost *Super Sonic Power *Trick Action *Turbo Boost}} |Tipo abilità =Velocità }} è una trasformazione che appare nella serie di ''Sonic the Hedgehog''. È la Super Forma di Sonic the Hedgehog, ottenuta assorbendo il potere dei sette Chaos Emerald. Fin dal suo debutto, questa forma è stata la più comunemente usata da Sonic. In origine, Super Sonic doveva essere un potenziamento che Sonic avrebbe usato occasionalmente. Tuttavia, dopo averla sfruttata per fermare il Dr. Eggman durante l'incidente di Angel Island, Super Sonic è diventata la più grande carta vincente di Sonic contro i suoi avversari, permettendogli di salvare il mondo in molteplici occasioni tramite i poteri e le abilità. Aspetto Mentre è trasformato in Super Sonic, il pelo blu di Sonic diventa dorato e la sua pelle color pesca ottiene una colorazione dorata sfumata. Addizionalmente, i suoi occhi verdi diventano rossi rubino e i suoi aculei si alzano. Tuttavia, la posizione dei suoi mezzi aculei sulla schiena varia, ottenendo un'inclinazione angolata con una forma più appuntita oppure all'insù come gli altri aculei (quest'ultima è la più vista nelle scene del GC e nelle artwork). Possiede anche un'aura dorata che varia in taglia e può avere una forma da liscia a fiammeggiante. La sua aura a volte mostra scintillii sia deboli che elettrici. Oltre la serie, l'aspetto di Super Sonic è gradualmente cambiato. Prima di Sonic Adventure, i suoi occhi rimanevano neri finché era trasformato (tranne in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, e Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles where they would turn turquoise), la sua aura dorata era assente e suoi aculei a volte erano più all'insù e disordinati. Fino a Sonic Adventure, i suoi aculei centrali diventavano più lunghi durante la trasformazione. Nei giochi come Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 e la serie Sonic Rush, u suoi aculei centrali conservavano la loro forma normale, rendendo lo stile identico a Shadow. Apparizioni nei giochi Poteri e abilità Super Sonic è ovviamente uno degli esseri più potenti nella serie Sonic, avendo sconfitto titanici robot, mostri paurosi, forze della natura, altri utilizzatori della Super Forma e anche potenti divinità. Siccome è fuso con il potere dei sette Chaos Emerald, Super Sonic comanda di conseguenza il potere perfetto e ottiene energia infinita.BioWare (26 Settembre 2008). Sonic Chronicles: La Fratellanza Oscura. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Ogni Emerald può fluttuare tramite il proprio potere, ma chiunque combini tutti e sette i Chaos Emerald può padroneggiare il potere perfetto."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 Febbraio 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: Ho sentito che chi colleziona 7 "Chaos Emerald" otterrà energia illimitata. .]] Nei panni di Super Sonic, le abilità innate di Sonic oltrepassano quelle normali. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). Descrizione del trofeo "Super Sonic". La sua forza è incrementata a livelli con cui può attraversare robot enormi, barriere e la Flotta armata di Eggman senza rallentare, rompere enormi restrizioni di metallo senza sforzi e perfino ripristinare Perfect Dark Gaia, le cui dimensioni sono pari ad una montagna. Anche la sua super velocità è drammaticamente migliorata, raggiungendo la velocità della luce.Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3) manuale di istruzioni statunitense, pg. 4.Super Smash Bros. per Wii U (2014). Descrizione del trofeo "Super Sonic": "I Chaos Emerald tengono abbastanza potere per controllare il mondo intero. È quel potere che trasforma Sonic in Super Sonic. Assume un glorioso colore dorato e può volare quasi alla velocità della luce. Nel suo smash finale, questo volo ad alta velocità danneggia chiunque gli sbarri la strada e può perfino lanciarli via!" In maniera simile, può fare scatti lucenti rapidi ma precisi. Ha anche riflessi e agilità incrementate collegate ai suoi movimenti migliorati e può anche saltare più in alto. Come per la tradizionale Super Forma, Sonic ottiene anche nuove abilità, incluso volo ad alta velocità e invulnerabilità virtuale,Sumo Digital, Feral Interactive (26 Febbraio 2010). Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3). Sege, Feral Interactive. "Shadow the Hedgehog's character profile: se haa tutti i sette emerald può trasformarsi in Super Shadow – che, come Sonic, lo rende invulnerabile e gli permette di correre e volare."Sumo Digital, Feral Interactive (26 February 2010). Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3). Sege, Feral Interactive. "Sonic the Hedgehog's character profile: Le altre abilità includono l'"Attacco avvitato", lo "Scatto Avvitato" e la trasformazione "Super Sonic" - che lo rende indistruttibile e gli permette di correre e volare." nonostante la sua invulnerabilità può essere trapassato se viene colpito da qualcosa di abbastanza forte, come gli attacchi di Solaris, della Egg Salamander e di Perfect Dark Gaia. Debolezza Super Sonic può rimanere trasformato per poco tempo senza il sostenimento dell'Energia dei Ring, dato che la Super Forma consuma una tremenda quantità di energia. Inoltre, l'uso estensivo lo mette a rischio di sparire interamente.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! Se continui a usare la tua super forma sparirai! Torna alla Colonia!" Apparizioni in altri media Fumetti Sonic the Comic : Per approfondire vedi Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) .]] In Sonic the Comic, la pubblicazione britannica della Fleetway Editions, Super Sonic era nuovamente una forma potenziata di Sonic, ma in questa serie era ritratta anche come un'entità malvagia, piegata alla distruzione. Sonic ha combattuto frequentemente per prevenire la sua trasformazione in Super Sonic, siccome metteva gli innocenti (inclusi gli amici di Sonic) in grande pericolo. Sonic può trasformarsi in Super Sonic quando è esposto all'energia caotica oppure quando è estremamente stressato o arrabbiato. Durante la serie, Sonic è stato separato da Super Sonic, che ha inaspettatamente contribuito alla caduta del Dottor Robotnik. Poco dopo, Super Sonic ha perso la sua memoria e i suoi poteri, diventando periodicamente pacifico. Alla fine, ha comunque riottenuto la sua memoria e i suoi poteri ed è ritornato il cattivo sé. Sonic è stato costretto a rifondersi con Super Sonic per poter tenere sotto controllo il demone. Archie Comics : Per approfondire vedi Super Sonic (Archie) e Super Sonic (Pre-Super Genesis Wave) .]] Nella serie a fumetti Sonic the Hedgehog della Archie Comics e i suoi spin-off, Super Sonic è la super forma di Sonic the Hedgehog, che può assumere quando assorbe sette Chaos Emerald o qualcosa con la stessa quantità di Energia caotica. La prima apparizione di Super Sonic è avvenuta in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #4 per combattere la Universalamander: negli anni successivi, Sonic ha riassunto questa forma per affrontare Hyper Knuckles, Master Mogul, Perfect Chaos e la Finalhazard, e anche brevemente quando ha cercato di fermare un'anomalia del tempo che ha quasi inghiottito Knothole. Quando Sonic si è perso nello spazio profondo, ha provato a usare i Chaos Emerald rossi del pianeta Thoraxia per diventate Super Sonic e sconfiggere i Bzzzz. Tuttavia, invece di trasformarsi in Super Sonic, la sua forma potenziata è diventata un'entità separata, male volente. Ma prima che la malvagia Super Forma di Sonic lo potesse uccidere, ha esaurito l'energia e si è dissolto. Quando Enerjak è poi tornato, Sonic ha usato il Master Emerald per diventare Super Sonic e fermare il semidio. Sonic ha poi riutilizzato la sua Super Forma ancora due volte, entrambe per annullare gli effetti della Genesis Wave, purtroppo l'ultimo tentativo ha riavviato il Multiverso. In seguito alla Super Genesis Wave, Super Sonic è diventato quasi identico alla sua controparte dei videogiochi. IDW Publishing : Per approfondire vedi Super Sonic (IDW) Nella serie a fumetti Sonic the Hedgehog pubblicata da IDW Publishing, Super Sonic è la Super Forma di Sonic the Hedgehog. In questo media, il passato di Super Sonic segue la controparte dei videogiochi fino al termine di Sonic Forces. Animazione Sonic X : Per approfondire vedi Super Sonic (Sonic X) .]] Nell'anime ''Sonic X e la serie a fumetti edita da Archie Comics, Sonic può trasformarsi in Super Sonic solo usando i sette Chaos Emerald. In questo media, gli occhi di Super Sonic sono arancioni anziché rossi. La prima trasformazione di Sonic in Super Sonic è servita per distruggere E-99 Eggsterminator. Con i Chaos Emerald, Sonic è diventato Super Sonic e chi ha messo un attimo a fare fuori Eggsterminator. Sonic si è poi ritrasformato in Super Sonic per sconfiggere Perfect Chaos, fermare la Colonia Spaziale ARK dall'impatto contro earth insieme a Super Shadow, e poi ritornare a casa nella sua dimensione. Tornato a casa, Sonic e diventato Super Sonic ancora tre volte per combattere Dark Oak e i suoi Metarex. Nei fumetti, Sonic è diventato Super Sonic per impedire a Chaosbot di distruggere Station Square. Temi musicali *"Super Sonic Racing" - Riprodotto quando si usa Super Sonic nel livello Radiant Emerald in Sonic R. *"Open Your Heart" dei Crush 40 - Riprodotto durante il boss finale di Sonic Adventure contro Perfect Chaos. La canzone descrive la furia di Chaos. *"Live and Learn" dei Crush 40 - Riprodotta durante la battaglia finale di Sonic Adventure 2 contro alla Finalhazard. Può essere descritta come tema musicale sia di Super Sonic che di Super Shadow. *"What I'm Made Of..." dei Crush 40 - Riprodotta durante lo scontro finale di Sonic Heroes contro Metal Overlord. Sebbene sia di Metal Sonic, la canzone si riferisce chiaramente a entrambi i personaggi. Alcuni versi come "my energy" si riferiscono a Metal Sonic che copia l'energia di Sonic (così come gli altri membri e ogni team in Sonic Heroes) e si trasforma in Super Sonic per mostrare a Metal Sonic, esattamente di che pasta sia fatto, che è il titolo della canzone. *"His World" (versione strumentale) Riprodotta durante la battaglia finale di Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) contro Solaris Fase 2. *"Endless Possibility" (versione strumentale) composta da Tomoya Ohtani - Riprodotta durante lo scontro finale di Sonic Unleashed contro Dark Gaia. *"Reach For The Stars" (versione strumentale) composta da Tomoya Ohtani e cantata da Cash Cash. - Riprodotta ogni volta che Sonic si trasforma in Super Sonic in Sonic Colors. Viene riprodotta una versione remixata quando Super Sonic affronta la Nega-Mother Wisp. *"Wonder World" - Riprodotta ogni volta che Sonic si trasforma in Super Sonic in Sonic Lost World. *"Fist Bump" (versione strumentale) di Douglas Robb - Riprodotta ogni volta che Sonic si trasforma in Super Sonic in Sonic Forces. Curiosità Note en:Super Sonic